


In A Galaxy Far Far Away

by amoleofmonsters



Series: The Aftermath [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, M/M, Sheith Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoleofmonsters/pseuds/amoleofmonsters
Summary: “If you think I’m letting you go explore an unknown planet by yourself, you clearly don’t know me at all.”--For Sheith Month 2018. Day 20: Exploration





	In A Galaxy Far Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth fic in my [The Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1059788) series, which is not compatible with the first episode of season 7 that dropped at SDCC. This is also probably going to be the last fic in that series. I was planning on ending it by August 10th when season 7 dropped and I doubt I'll have anymore specific ideas I'll wanna write before then. Hopefully, you all enjoyed this emotional cry fest that developed into an excuse to write awkward sheith sex. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at sharkrinsoup.tumblr.com!

They finally arrive at the planet Matt is stationed at. As the lions touch down, he rushes out to meet them. There’s a giant grin on his face and he’s waving frantically. Even before Keith has pulled the Black Lion to a stop, Pidge is jumping out of the Green Lion and running to her brother. Keith and Shiro are the last to disembark. By the time they’re out, everyone has already surrounded Matt. 

As the two of them approach the group, Matt says, “Shiro, are you going to look completely different every time that I see you?” 

Shiro smiles. “Hopefully, this is the last big change for a while.” 

Thankfully, Keith is spared from a long catch up session. After they eat dinner, everyone separates into their sleeping quarters, the exhaustion of their trip winning over the excitement of seeing Matt again. Far past the point of pretenses, Keith follows Shiro into his tent and falls asleep pressed against Shiro’s back. In the morning, Keith wakes up with the sun shining down on his face from the cracks in the tent. He sits up and stretches only to find that Shiro is already up and getting dressed. “Good morning,” Shiro says, leaning down to give Keith a quick kiss. “I wanted to go for a bit of a walk to stretch out my body. Want to come with me?” 

“If you think I’m letting you go explore an unknown planet by yourself, you clearly don’t know me at all.” Keith gets dressed as fast as he can, the Marmora suite the only article of clothing he owns other than the Paladin armor that fits him. 

When he’s done, he grabs Shiro’s hand and pulls him out of the tent. Keith says nothing as they speed walk out of the camp, but Shiro says, “We’re going to explore the surrounding area. Be back soon!” to anyone that passes by. Matt gives them a wave as they walk past him, but Keith couldn’t care less. He’s itching to stretch his legs, yesterday’s exhaustion replaced with an energy that he can’t quite put his finger on. 

The jungle is dense and Keith finds himself cutting away foliage in order for them to pass through. Eventually, they arrive at an oasis of sorts, a giant lake surrounded by a canopy of trees. Keith sheaths his knife and begins stripping away his suite. “I’m going to go for a swim. You wanna join me?” Shiro nods and Keith helps him out of his clothes. They fold everything up in a pile and leave it on top of a bolder. Keith knows Shiro is laser focused on his naked back and he does a running jump into the water. When he pops back up, he pushes back his hair and gives Shiro a coy look. “Come on in! The water’s fine.”

Shiro doesn’t need to be told a second time. He dives into the water and pops back up next to Keith. Keith wraps his arms around Shiro and pulls their mouths together. He can feel Shiro’s hand against his hip and he presses himself as close as he can to Shiro. Shiro’s mouth is intoxicating. He slides his tongue against Shiro’s, desperate to taste. Shiro visibly shudders against Keith’s lips, and Keith stands on his toes to grind his cock against Shiro’s. He can tell they’re both painfully hard. 

“Keith...” mutters Shiro against Keith’s mouth, his voice practically a whine. It drives Keith crazy with desire. “I want to touch you.”

“I’m all yours.” Suddenly, Keith gets an idea and he pulls back to rub his nose against Shiro’s. “I want you to finger me.” 

Shiro jerks back and Keith has to grab Shiro’s shoulder in order to stay standing. “What? Here?” 

Keith blushes. “Why not? It’s not like there’s any privacy back at camp and we’re standing in a puddle of water so that sort of helps with the lube problem we’ve been having.” 

“Uh... no, it really doesn’t.” Shiro sighs and pushes his hand through his bangs. “Have you tried anything like this before? Like on your own?”

“Not exactly, but you seemed to be having a really good time when I ate you out the other day so I got curious.” Keith looks away, realizing how it sounded. “Forget I said anything. I can wait.” 

“I... I can’t believe I’m saying this, but let’s get out of this water and I’ll give it a try with my spit, but you have to tell me the second it hurts, okay?” 

Keith can’t believe his ears, but he grabs Shiro’s arm and pulls him out of the water. The two of them climb up onto the bolder they had left their stuff on. Shiro pulls on his underwear before sitting down. He motions for Keith and Keith sits down in his lap gingerly, his back pressed against Shiro’s chest. Shiro slide his fingers into his mouth, his tongue darting out and coating his fingers with saliva. When the saliva is basically pouring down his hand, he pulls it out of his mouth and slips his hand between Keith’s thighs. 

“I wanna see you touch yourself while I do this. Can you do that for me, baby?” whispers Shiro. The words travel down to Keith’s cock and he wraps his hand around himself. As he moves his hand along his shaft, the knuckles rubbing against the hair at the base, he feels Shiro’s finger circle his rim. He can’t stop the gasp that drops from his lips as Shiro slowly pushes inside. It’s a dull burn, not explicitly painful but not pleasurable either. He tightens his grip on his cock, desperate to dull the sensation. Shiro presses a kiss to the skin under his jaw. “Are you doing okay?” 

Keith nods. He’s not about to chicken out. “Keep going.” He watches as Shiro slips his finger past the second knuckle and Keith feels himself stretch around him. Keith starts to question if it is really meant to feel good when he feels Shiro brush up against something that sends a soft tremor through his body. Keith bites his lip and tugs himself faster. 

Shiro smirks. “Did that feel good?” 

“I... I’m not sure? I think. I’m not sure what that feeling was.” Keith feels Shiro slip back against the spot and gasps. He tries to buck against Shiro’s hand, but Shiro pushes down on Keith’s hip with his elbow. 

“Easy does it. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Keith bites his lip. “Okay, but just please keep doing that.”

Shiro presses a kiss to Keith’s temple. “Absolutely.” After that, Keith slips into a haze, a mix of pleasure with a dull stretching present at the back of his mind. He feels pre-come begin to form in his hand. Pretty soon, he’s a muttering, moaning mess trying his best to stifle his vocalizations against Shiro’s neck. He’s certain that if Shiro stopped what he was doing, his brain wouldn’t be able to handle it. 

Keith’s orgasm takes him by surprise. There’s no build up, not in the way there usually is. He’s just about gotten used to the new sensations when it snaps through body. He groans as he comes into his fist and spills across his chest. He vaguely feels Shiro pull out his finger. “Does it always feel like that?” 

“Well, I usually use more than one finger, but yeah. We’ll ease you in, though. I take it you had a good time?” 

“It was weird.” Keith curls his toes. “But I don’t think it’s a bad weird. I’d try it again.” Slowly, he drags his finger through the come on his chest and giggles. “I made such a mess.” 

“I can’t even put into words how hot you look right now.” 

Keith shifts so that’s he’s straddling Shiro and presses a quick kiss to Shiro’s lips. “I’m going to go wash myself off in the water, but don’t go anywhere because once I’m done, I’m going to blow you so hard that you see stars.” 

Shiro takes Keith’s hand in his own and presses their foreheads together. “When I’m with you, I always see stars.”


End file.
